


Not mine, Ours.

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kelly and Nia discover a personal affinity together and Alex, to her own surprise, is very pleased with it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Nia Nal, Kelly Olsen/Alex Danvers/Nia Nal, Nia Nal/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: anonymous





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in no small part by the live Azie and Nicole have shared recently. (No, I don't ship them together RL) but I felt like there was something I could use there.

The Kitchen is a mess, the flour, the cut apples and the failed baking attempt are all over the place. Nia is no where near the baking goddess she promised she was and the banter between her and Kelly had gone from a light, sweet friendly back and forth to down right teasing in a surprisingly rapid fashion. 

"How much do we need?" Kelly ask

"Quarter of a cup!" Nia retorts

A long, silent pause as the dark skinned woman begins doing the math in her head. Too long, for some reason.

The silence brings Nia to a teasing laugh and a playfully, judgemental stare toward her friend. "Half of half the cup." another moment of silence. "You're really pretty."

Kelly know that underhanded 'compliment' all too well, she's given it to Nia a few times over less-than-wise decisions she once made. She stares back and offers a rather dry, almost angry smile in return. 

It only causes laughter from the Naltorian and she raises her arms above her head, triumphantly. "For once it's not me!"

Kelly opens a drawer, while staring directly into Nia's eyes, her dry smile disappearing behind a stern, steeled facade. She grabs a wooden spoon from the selection of utensils available and twirl in between her finger, almost threateningly. She slaps it down on top of the counter upon which they're both working.

The unspoken implication bring a too-obvious blush to Nia's cheek and she turns her attention directly to the pie they're working on. "You think Alex is going to like that?" Even to herself, it's not clear what exactly she's talking about.

"It's not like she has a lot of room to say anything." Kelly replies with an amused smirk, maybe not entirely aware of what the double meaning behind Nia's question held. Nia's rapid blinking and stammering prompts her to specify. "Alex's cooking suck really bad." And now it's her turn to blush, though she's thankful her dark skin makes it much harder to tell.

"Uh-huh." Nia seems unconvinced. "Who's on her Freebie list,hmm?"

"Andrea, actually." Kelly almost laughs. "I shouldn't tell you this."

"That's all?" Nia teases "Who's on yours?" 

Kelly roll her eyes exaggeratedly at Nia "That's classified information."

Nia steps around the counter, eyes wide and crossing her arms over her chest, refusing the answer from her friend. "I'm going to make you talk."

Kelly's gaze snaps back at to Nia and she picks up the wooden spoon, which she then brandishes toward her. "Step back, or I'm going to treat you like the demure housewife you really are." it's a playful threat made as she waves the spoon over the outfit Nia has chosen to disaster-bake with her: A red and white floral dress, matching red heels, earrings, hair done in a ponytail and an apron wrapped around her waist, the looks is indeed rather indicative of Kelly's words.

Her bluff called, Nia takes a few step back, holding her hand up in a peaceful sign of protest. "No need to go there, I'm just curious."

And that's the exact moment where the door opens to reveal Alex coming in, carrying two box of pizza and a greasy bag of fry on top of it and a six pack of beer in the other hand. She surveys the situation with a suspicious eye, for a brief moment. "You girls getting along?" she doesn't move, partially considering a strategic retreat. "Also the kitchen is a mess, what the hell happened here?"

Kelly tries to speak and no words come out, none, and there is a look of mild panic, for a brief moment on her face. Her body refuses to move, she locks up as she remembers more than one occasion the very spoon she's wielding was very much used to other ends than kitchen-faring activities.

Nia giggles at the situation unfolding before her. "It turns out Kelly is even worse at baking than I thought and we had to struggle through that for a bit." the silence that follows her words and the *look* that Alex gives her is too much pressure, too fast and she spills a little more. "And she got a bit meaner when I asked who's on her freebie list."

Alex almost breaks out laughing "Did she tell you who's on mine?"

Kelly sets down the spoon now, so she can have both flour covered hand to hide her face behind, grunting.  
  
"She gave me one name on it. Andrea." Nia sticks her tongue out at Kelly, possibly because her friend can't see her do it.  
  
"Uh-huh." Alex moves closer to Kelly, setting down dinner on the counter, then wraps her arms around Kelly's waist from behind, resting her chin upon her shoulder. "Kelly? You want to tell her? Or should I?" 

Kelly peeks between her fingers at Nia, still wordless. She tries, but almost no sound come out.

"Is it me?" Nia hazards the guess.

Alex nods "We didn't make the list being entirely seriously, mind you, but yeah." she kisses the top of Kelly's head.

"So I was really in trouble then?" Nia teases with a mischievous grin, trying to ignore how red and hot her face feels.

"You still are, you're such a brat, god." Kelly speaks, the words muffled somewhat by her hands covering her face.

Alex smiles and feels Kelly leaning back against her heavily. The words her girlfriend is just now speaking, she knows the implications, the idea, the desire behind them. She knows intimately. She expects jealousy, anger, hurt and the sting doesn't come, only a soft, tender warmth for the woman in her arms and when her gaze settle on the slowly withering Nia? A sort of admiration for the young woman, a distant gleam. "Nia, would you mind if giving us a little bit of time? Clean up the kitchen and try to finish the pie while we have a talk?"

Nia nods quietly, looking to the floor and step out of the way of the bedroom, waiting until both of the other women are gone to begin the assigned task. A calm sense of purposes settling down on her mind, soothing all of the worries and fears that were just nipping at her mind. 


	2. Experimentation

"No, I'm not upset." Alex says before the door is even closed behind them. She catches the sounds of dishes being cleaned in the distance. She then joins Kelly, sitting on the end of the bed, wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling her in for a warm, long kiss on her cheek. "But I can tell you've worked yourself up a lot."  
  
"I did." Kelly admit, resting her cheek on Alex's shoulder. "In a few different ways. I'm not even sure I know how to feel right now."

"Want my help to untangle it? I'm here to listen, at least?" Alex tries to coax Kelly into sitting on her lap, but her girlfriend playfully rebuke her attempt with swats at her hands.

"I worked myself up physically, It was almost like one of those scene we play out sometimes." Kelly hides her face against Alex's shoulder.

"Is that why the wooden spoon was out?" Alex teases, kissing Kelly's forehead. "Was she being that bad?"

Kelly just stares, half angry and half amused. "Alex."

The former D.E.O. Agent hold her hands up peacefully, surrendering the point. "Okay, I won't tease you about it."

"I think I kind of make the crush I told you about a lot worse." Kelly sigh.

"Or a lot better, clearly she's into it too." Alex suggest, rubbing Kelly's back. "She means a lot to you, I know that."

"Why are you so calm about this? Do you want to break up with me or something?" Kelly obviously worries

"No? I just..." A short pause to smile at Kelly, kissing her lips swiftly to calm the growing worries. "I just like see you happy? If making you happy is letting you have something with Nia, I'm okay with it?"

"Since when are you the non jealous, progressive poly-amorous woman?" Kelly asks, teasing.

"Polyamorous, I don't know, 10 minutes ago I guess." Alex chuckles. "I'm not knocking on Nia here, but I don't think you'd get the same thing out of me than you'd get out of her. Am I wrong?" 

Kelly tilt her head. "Right, I don't imagine Nia being capable of being this much of a butchy switch." she runs her finger over the shaven part of Alex's hair. "She's a brat."

"A brat in need of some firm guidance, like I know you can provide." Alex teases, gently urging Kelly to play along.  
  
"What about you and her?"

"We can figure that out later? I don't have to be involved directly. Hell, I could go to the new bakery down the street and take my sweet time to bring back some dessert, since I'm pretty sure the pie's not going to be edible right now." A soft chuckle. "Or at the grocery store, if you think that'd ruin the mood."

"You're about to get yourself into some trouble, I'm warning you." Kelly wags her finger at Alex. "Don't push your luck today, I'm in a mood."  
  
Alex doesn't feel particularly threatened by the gesture or the comment, instead option to kiss the tip of the wagging finger. "Just trying to wind you up for her."

Kelly blinks several time, clearly not having expected such a response, she retract the wagging finger and clears her throat.

"I love getting you all flustered. I'll grab something at the groceries. I'll be back in about thirty minutes. Yes, I'll text beforehand." Alex slides off of the bed. "I love seeing you all flustered."

Kelly swats at Alex's backside as she makes her way out of the door, remaining behind for a few minutes. Trying to focus her intent or her mind. 

Alex walks to the kitchen and catches Nia washing the dishes, she place a hand on her back. "I'm going to the grocery store, want anything?"

"Wine, I'm going to need wine." Nia laughs nervously.  
  
"Sure." She leans in to whisper. "You have my blessing, okay? Enjoy. Be back in a half hour." 

"Alex?" Nia stops the former agent from leaving, turning around and putting her dish soap foam-coated hand on her arms.

"You worry about you and Kelly for tonight." spoken softly, her eyes dip to look at foamy mess on her arm. "I'm serious. Okay?"

"Okay." What little nervousness had bubbled to the surface of poor Nia's mind was just now blown away.

\---

"Is Alex gone?" Kelly asks, wandering into the kitchen, a few minutes after hearing the door closes. Her own nervousness showing.

"Yeah." Nia is now wearing a pair of yellow glove and drying the various items they used in the baking, piling them to the side as she seem to be on her last leg. "But you waited until I was finished with the dishes to come out." 

Kelly snort, it's not entirely true, but it's a nice side effect. And easy to play into. "Well, with how much of a brat you were being, I had to make sure you knew there were consequences."

"Huh uh." Nia looks over her shoulder. "I'm sure that's the intent behind it, but I'm pretty sure it has more to do with the spoon you threatened me with earlier than dishes."

Kelly steps in closer into the other woman's space and wraps her arm around her waist from behind, gently nudging her to stop her activities.

Nia takes off the gloves and set them aside, only to lean back into Kelly. Quiet, worried, excited.  
  
"I don't think spanking you that hard should be the first thing we do like this." Kelly suggests, swaying lightly from side to side.

"Maybe, but you should know I think it's an exciting thought." Nia whispers, bringing Kelly's hand to her lips, kissing them. "I'm definitely wanting to put this alone time to some kind of use."  
  
Kelly is quiet for a moment, wondering about the woman in her arm, about her being transgendered and realizing there are things she might not know. "Show me how you like to be touched." the whisper is raspy and heated, joined with a kiss to her neck.

Nia smiles, grabbing Kelly's hand and kissing it plenty before guiding it down, with some force and intensity, lifting the skirt of her dress and sliding the hand underneath the undergarment. "Slow, hard." she instruct with a whimper, demonstrating the gesture that would most please her by apply it through Kelly's hand.  
  


Kelly listens and follow the instruction, watching the other woman lean against the counter as the sensation from her touch slowly overwhelm her senses, slower than she'd anticipated. Her own desire rise to the surface, her sight obscured as she bury her face into Nia's hair. Her other hand tentatively grab at the partially covered backside from beneath the dress. "How exciting of a thought was the spanking?"

"Yes... I mean, very much so...." Nia's legs are shaking a little bit, her body grows warmer, the words spoken just an inch from her ear enough to push her further along the way. "Please."

A shiver shoots straight down Kelly's spine at the last word. *smack* even with just her hand, she knows she managed to land a hard one.

Nia's whole body tense and a laugh comes out of her, something born out of pure joy. "Oh god." her body twist and she squeals as the moment is enough to send her over the edge, a quick and intense burst of pleasure before she gently pries Kelly's hand from her underwear.

"So fast?" Kelly teases, nothing but a smile on her mind, she gather Nia in her arms and tries to pull her toward the living room, intent on cuddling her on the couch.

Nia nods and lets herself be dragged to the couch, falling into Kelly's lap easily. "Sorry."

"Too much, too fast?" Kelly whisper her question tenderly.

"I worked myself up a lot while you two were speaking." A soft laugh as she curls in on herself, trying to keep the bliss of the moment contained within. "And the spank was just what I needed at the right time." 

"I see. Expect more of *those*." Kelly whispered, giggling into Nia's ear.

Nia doesn't respond with words, but joins the laughter.


	3. A Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handling both Nia and Alex proves harder than Kelly anticipated.

Alex returns, quietly pushing the door open, finding the lights dimmed and the kitchen only half cleaned, pretty much matching her expectation. It's quieter than she expected however, the two other women are cuddling on the couch in silence and with just one step in, she can already feel the warmth they're basking in. She doesn't speak, but lets her little smile speak for itself, should they decide to peak her way, as she unpack the groceries she went to get. Wine, microwaveable meals, ice cream and some other easy-to-make delicacies. No one's going to be up for any cooking tonight.  
  
Nia buries her face in Kelly's neck, red in the face, taking breathes in and out for a second, one of her hands clutching around the fabric of Kelly's shirt, the other attempt to re-adjust the skirt of her dress to cover more of her legs, but she finds a firm resistance from Kelly there. She retreat the moment she feels it, but groan against her shoulder.

Kelly chuckles slightly. "I think I got brat on my hand." she looks over to Alex, her smile only widening when she catches her girlfriend laughing quietly at the little display from Nia. "I might have to deal with that eventually."

"Eventually?" Alex raises an eyebrow, teasing and at the same time, wielding a potent accusation against Kelly, as she begin microwaving the dinner. "You're going soft on her already, Miss Olsen." there's a strange, almost mocking emphasis on the title. "I think you might like her."

Nia laughs a little bit, but still doesn't talk, just burying herself more into Kelly, as if to avoid looking or interacting with the outside world, letting all of the overwhelming warmth and sensation that she's basking in just coalesce into a feeling she's not willing to let go of just yet.

"I just think my favorite method of dealing with that, might be a little much on the first night. Even if her insistence on appreciating my methods indicate otherwise." Kelly places a gentle kiss on top of Nia's head and rubs her back slowly. "Are you okay Alex? For real?"

"It hits a little different than what I expected to hit like, to be honest." Alex says with a little smile. "But I'm feeling a little giddy seeing you two cuddling on the couch, so I think I'm good." After pulling the third meal out of the microwave. "Is she? Nia's being kind of quiet, it's not like her." Alex asks, putting the three hot meal on a tray and moving toward the living room, setting it down in front of the couch and then settling down on the couch, giving a little bit of space to Kelly and Nia.

Nia gives a thumbs up toward Alex, growing redder and redder, turning her head away from her. Her dress is hiked up past her mid thigh, and given her current position on Kelly's lap, she has to pretzel her legs not to give too much to see to Alex.

"I think she's a bit shy." Kelly responds. "But we have food now, and I'm hungry. Do you want to sit next to Alex or the other side of me?" Kelly asks, but she gets her answers from both women without a word, a very firm gesture of Alex's index finger pointing from Kelly to the spot next to herself. Nia on the other hand just immediately start moving to take the place on the other side. Once the movement is completed, Kelly takes one of the meal for herself and start eating it quietly, but kisses Alex's cheek softly before starting. "Okay, this feels a little strange sitting between you two."

Alex decides to wait just a little bit to grab her meal, instead leaning against Kelly's side and kissing her cheek a plenty and trapping her partially into a hug. In a gentle murmur to Kelly's ear, she reassure the woman once more. "I love you."

Nia hears the whispered confession and a little smile draws on her face as a result, she scoots a little closer and leans against Kelly too, kissing her cheek again and nuzzling her shoulder, remaining quiet still, but showing more comfort in the situation now than a moment ago. 

"Okay, so I'm hungry and I need both of my arm to eat, so, would you two mind letting me?" Kelly asks, clearing her throat and trying to sound a little firmer than she was until now today.

Alex shrugs, kisses Kelly's neck once and retreats to grab her own food. "Okay."

Nia gets just about the same idea too, except she lingers a little longer and leaves a hickey in the process. Then grabs her food and focuses on that.

Kelly struggles with the shivers and jolts that go down her smile from the two women's little teasing gesture and she shakes her head. "You two are going to be a handful, I can already tell." She throws a bit of side-eye toward Alex in particular. 

Alex knows too well the effect her girlfriend getting kisses on her neck and watching her trying to contain and fight through those effect for the sake of decorum Is a delight she allows herself rather freely tonight, as she goes through her meal in record time. "Maybe."

"Hey, you're the one who imposed the "brat" label on me." Nia responds with a bit of faux-drama flair to her words. "I'm just experimenting with the idea before claiming it for myself." she seth her emptied meal on the coffee table in front of the couch and then look over at Kelly, catching Alex concealing a quiet laugh. 

Kelly laughs. "Oh my god, I know this is who you are Nia, don't even try that with me." she set her hands on her hips in a mock stern fashion. "Anyone want to try out the pie we baked?"

"No, no I really don't." Alex admits, trying not to laugh too hard when both the other women gives her a bit of stink eye over that. "Hey, you both were distracted and I've seen the mess In the kitchen, just saying I'm not taking chances."

Nia sticks her tongue out at Alex and throws a cushion her way. "Fine then, I won't bake for you!"

Kelly escapes the ensuing chaos of cushions thrown and head to the bathroom, leaving the two women to deal with their little conversation while it's going, closing the door behind her. She takes a look in the mirror and sees the little darker spot on her neck where Nia's lips worked on insistently earlier, running the tip of her fingers over that space. "Little shit gave me a hickey." she whispers to herself, then turn her head to the other side, noting Alex did not. Outside of the bathroom, she can hear a quiet conversation going between Alex and Nia, muffled by the closed door and the wall. She closes her eyes, trying to listen.

"Nia, I promise you, I'm fine" 

"I know, I am too, I'm just nervous."

"You should grab your pie and serve yourselves something, I can skip on dessert tonight."

Something causes another round of cushions being used as blunt weapon and a pattering of feet hitting the ground seems to bring them both to the kitchen now, ending with a sharp smacking sound. Causing a yelp a loud gasp from Nia, which is *immediately* follow by Alex trying to cover her laugh.

"Jeez, you hit hard!" Nia scolds over the sounds of plates being taken out of either a shelf or the dish washer.

"Should I let that be in Kelly's hands then?" Alex teases, Kelly can still hear the laughing in it.

There's no verbal answer from Nia at that point, but the fridges open, then closes.  
  
"It's okay to set limits and I'll respect them." Alex reassure.

"It's not exactly a limit, but, I ... don't know where to stand with you." then there's a few words Kelly can't make out at all. "I mean, there's not nothing, there's definitely something there, I just... I know where or what to expect from Kelly. You, I don't know, I just never imagined it would be real like, at all. I didn't even dream tonight would go this way and that's saying something."

"hug?" Kelly can hear the request from Alex and she decides to come out to catch sight of the hug.

Nia is hugging Alex from the side, there's three pieces of pie served in two plates, there's a somewhat chaste kiss from Nia to Alex's cheek, the door opening draw Nia's attention away from Alex and she grins.

"Why is there three slices?" Kelly asks, moving into the kitchen to pick the plate with two on it, eyes narrowed at Nia. "More of your little brat attitude?"

Alex stares at the second plate and then looks to Nia with narrowed eyes. "I think so, yeah."

Nia looks between the two women with a little mischievous smile. "I figured I'd make it easy on you two."

Kelly joins the hug, grabbing at Nia and Alex's waists, kissing them both on the cheek. "I'm glad you two are getting along, but what was that talk about limits earlier?" 

"She gave me a big stare after I smacked her ass after she made me chase her, she seems to prefer letting you deal with that." Alex says, stepping momentarily out of the hug to place her slice of pie into the fridge, then rejoins the other women.

"Well, she has hands I'm more familiar with, but like..." Nia rest her chin on Kelly's shoulder. "It's a preference, not a limit."

Kelly responds by grabbing Nia's backside over the dress she's wearing. "I think once she warms up to you Alex, it might our brat, not just mine."

Alex laughs a little bit there. "Well okay, but if you throw a cushion at me again, I will repeat what happened."

"Sounds fair." Nia says.

"That being said, I noticed I have a hickey on my neck." Kelly scolds, with a bit of a stare toward Nia. "And that means you'd be in trouble normally, so, consider this a warning." 

At that moment, both Alex and Nia look at each other and they get the same little gleam of glee in their eyes, both turn their attention onto Kelly's neck like they were vampires, trapping the woman into their loving arms as their lips draw near her neck.

Kelly knows she can't fight back, not against both of them, no matter how much top energy she exudes in that particular moment and so she doesn't particularly struggle against the sudden cooperation. As their lips connect to her neck and collarbone, she can't help but moan. "At least promise me you'll dress up as vampires next halloween."

They both whisper the same promise as they tease the soft skin of her neck with their teeth.


End file.
